Landslide - Cave In 3
by ephiny63
Summary: 3rd Installment of the Cave In 'Verse Picked up right from where Avalanche finishes can John and Sam put the differences aside to rescue Dean? When they do can they deal with the fallout or will it tear the Winchester family apart forever? Teen-Chester Dean is 17 and Sam is 13, Warnings for violence, foul language and sensitive adult issues
1. Chapter 1

**Landslide – Cave In 3**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same as when I had first started this 'verse, I don't own any of the Supernatural world; characters or plots. I do however, plot a lot when it comes to Sam and Dean, plot, hurt, comfort and hurt again, sigh it's the best payment I can give myself! I do not receive any financial gains or gratuities of any kind from my Fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **This is the long awaited for 3rd instalment of my Cave-In 'verse. I am so sorry for taking so long in writing Landslide. After finishing Avalanche, I had to put a lot of my personal writing aside for studies and personal issues. Over the years, things haven't changed much except that I have taken some time off studying so while I have a break I can write again!

**Author's Note 2:** I do not have any medical training I just like to research online and in books and yeah whatever it entails.

I have also made up the Nuinine, I have no idea if there is such a mythological creature from France, I will build a profile for her eventually but for now, she is a collector of children, a demigod and totally evil. She turns her "children's souls" into demonic slaves after she collects their life forces, the younger, the better.

**Characters: **Wee!Chester story, Dean is 17, Sam is 13. Also featured are: John Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus, Caleb, Joshua, Azazel and assorted demonic minions. OCs including Dr Micah Zimmer, the Payne brothers amongst others.

**Warning: **Foul language abounds as well as extreme violence and implied sensitive issues, if these are too much for you then please feel free to read some of my other gentler stories.

**Dedication: **To all of the very patient fans of this 'verse and to those who have sent me requests for the next instalment, this is to say thank you to all and may I dedicate the entire story to you.

S—D

**Chapter One: He said no. He said yes.**

**Then:**

_Jim watched the reunion for a moment, his stare not softening until he saw the genuine tears rolling down John's face; he motioned for the others to give the father and son time alone. _

_'Dad? You okay?' Sam finally pushed away from his dad enough to look at his face, 'really?'_

_'I am now son,' John smiled and suddenly there was a duelling battle of dimples as they openly celebrated their reunion but then as fast as the smiles came they left as the realisation of one missing cut both of them._

_'They got Dean dad, they got Dean an' their hurtin' him.' Sam wept hanging his head he moved out of his father's embrace, and readied himself for the barrage of guilt that was sure to come his way._

_'I know son, we're gonna get him back I promise,' John said as gently as he could, he pushed his ingrained negativity to the background, playing the blame game or the self-pity game was not the way to go. He had to piece together his fragmented family for good._

_'She's still out there,' Sam went on still unable to meet his dad's stare, 'they ...'_

_'We're gonna find him alive Sammy, I promise you.'_

_'Thanks dad,' Sam risked a glance at his father, 'I ah didn't have the tests done before we came.'_

_'Tests?' John's eyes darkened as he felt a prick of anger, 'Sam what tests?'_

_'Umm Micah wanted to find out why I'm still having so much pain in my back and sick headaches.'_

_'Sam?'_

_'It's okay I think dad he just wanted to check things out,' Sam felt a blush staining his cheeks and inwardly cursed himself for looking so weak in front of his father._

_'Sam look at me.' John took a deep breath and stared at his son, for the first time in seemingly ages he took a good look at his youngest child. The once vibrant pre-teen with bright inquisitive eyes and a cheeky disposition was gone and replaced by a teen in constant pain and fear. 'I am so sorry Sammy, I really am.'_

_'Dad?'_

_'You should be safe in a hospital getting better, not being dragged around the countryside wearing a back brace and having to take pain meds, I am so, so very sorry Sammy.'_

_'Christo.' Sam whispered with a sly grin and waited with baited breath for his father's reaction. John stared at Sam for a nano-second before he burst out in a gruff laugh._

_'You spend too much time with your older brother.' John playfully ruffled Sam's hair and then sat back, 'looks like we're both got some healing to do.'_

_'Dad ... Dean umm he had a soft walking cast on his leg.'_

_'What about it?'_

_'He ah wasn't wearing it when they took him.' Sam said his good humour fading again._

_'Sam, Sam look at me.' John ordered when he saw just how fragile Sam's emotional state was, and the biggest revelation hit him without warning, he was a major contributor to that fragility. 'Dean's alive and we're gonna find him together alright.'_

_'Yes Sir.' Sam nodded but kept his gaze averted._

_'First though we're heading back to Pastor Jim's you need those tests done and I need to get out of this contraption.'_

_'But dad what about Dean?'_

_'We're not abandoning him but neither of us is in any condition to hunt those things that have him. We get back to Jim's, we get patched up and then we regroup. We will find him and bring him home I promise Sammy.'_

_'It's Sam.' Sam automatically answered and then looked up at his father with a sheepish look on his face._

_'We will find him Sam, and when we do we're gonna send that hag and her spawn back to the unholy pits they came from.'_

_'I know dad.' _

_Father and son, both so similar and yet so different agreed on their plans with their shared determination and stubbornness they called the others in, time to make plans._

**Now:**

John stared back angrily at his youngest son's defiant stare and attitude, his eyes darkening as his temper took hold. 'I said no Sam.'

'And I said yes,' Sam shot back, their argument had begun before they had finished packing up the motel room to return to Blue Earth and to Pastor Jim Murphy's rectory.

'And I call a time out!' Jim said as he took hold of Sam's wheelchair handles while Bobby took control of John's wheelchair, 'think it's time for a coffee run Bobby.'

'Read my mind Preacher man,' Bobby said as he pushed John's wheelchair towards the door, completely ignoring the indignant protests from the occupant of the said chair.

Sam fumed silently as Pastor Jim pushed his chair to the opposite side of the small room and dropped a novel on Sam's lap, 'finish reading this while you wait Sam.'

Silence suddenly descended on the small motel room, and two senior, weary hunters breathed a sigh of relief, for now there was no shouting, cursing or threats made, father and son were back in the own "corners". As far as Bobby was concerned, father and son reunions were crap.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings something felt so different this time, an annoying pressure against one of his butt cheeks brought him out of his head and into the here and now. Snaking his fingers beneath him he felt the outline of a small rock; two things hit him simultaneously one was that his hands were no longer tied together and the second was the fact that he was no longer trapped in that basement, he was in a cave of some description.

'Fan-fucking-tastic!' Dean yelled when the realisation hit him, they had recreated the first place he had encountered the child-stealing bitch. 'Where are ya, ya bitch? Come on out and face me!'

'Tsk, tsk, such language from a young man,' Payne said as he stood looming over the stricken teenager.

'Sorry but you're so not my type and the one I wanna talk to right now so piss off!' Dean snapped deliberately turning away from his newest tormentor.

'What if I could get your precious Sammy here to be with you?' Payne asked softening his tone, 'I could do this for you, you only need to ask.'

'What do you mean by that?' Dean asked despite himself, 'leave Sam alone.'

'How would you feel about living here with us if I brought Sammy here to you? Living here forever as a family?'

'Leave me alone, it's all lies and tricks.' Dean ground out as he fought to keep his tears away; the last thing he wanted was to show any more weakness in front of this monster.

'Think about it Dean that's all I ask,' Payne said as he ran a finger down Dean's cheek and then ruffled his hair as he stood, 'I will be back, oh and don't think of trying to escape this cave was specially designed for you.'

Dean waited until he was once again alone before dragging himself a little more up the wall to sit upright giving himself a clearer view of his new cell. The cave was more than six feet high with a small slit near the top of the wall allowing natural light in. the sloping walls and floor were all hewn from the rock ensuring there were no cracks or other weaknesses Dean could use in an escape attempt.

The irony of being trapped in a cave once again was not lost on Dean but deep down he felt the panic and tendrils of claustrophobia creeping along his spine, he so wanted to be with Sam and their dad right now but there was no way he was going to agree in Payne bringing Sammy into this hellhole.

'Hey gimp got some food for ya, Mom don't want ya starving away,' Rick sneered as he dropped the plate of food in front of Dean spilling the meal on the ground. 'Whoops.'

'Richard that is enough,' her voice snapped and sparked through the suddenly thick air, 'you were to give your brother his meal and that is all, you know what happens when you make Mother mad.'

'I – I'm sorry Mommy, I promise I won't do it again,' Rick sobbed as he cowered against the wall furtherest from Dean, 'please Mommy I'm sorry.'

'Naughty boys have to be punished.'

Dean stared in horror as an invisible strap cut into Rick's back painting it with red stripes and woven patterns of cuts, 'stop it!' he cried out hoarsely unable to watch any longer, 'stop it you bitch!'

'Such compassion for one who hurt you and your little brother so badly, you truly are an older brother.'

S—D

Dean woke with a start, his eyes felt puffy and sore from crying himself to sleep, at least he thought he had slept with the amount of nightmares plaguing him each time he closed his eyes Dean had lost all notion of time and space. There was only one truth in Dean's mind: that is Sammy is his one and only true brother and no one else can take his place, even if it cost Dean his life and his sanity.

_'Dean?'_ Sammy's soft voice brought him back to the present, squinting slightly until Sam's transparent features came into focus.

'Sammy? No, no you can't be here they'll find you.'

_'Dean we're coming for you, Pastor Jim, Uncle Bobby and Doctor Micah found Dad and rescued him. We're gonna find you now.'_

'No Sammy please they wanna bring you here, don't come please don't come.'

_'They've moved you Dean_.'

'I know they made some sort of cave out of a rock I think, the only opening is that slit right up there.'

_'I'll tell them when I get back, please Dean hang in there, we're coming to get you out.'_

'Sammy little dude, please don't come back like this I don't want her to find you.'

_'Why is there blood over here Dean? Is it yours?'_

'Nah, Rick spilt my food so she had him beaten with an invisible strap, so gross.' Dean said trying to make it sound better than it really was.

_'R-Rick?'_

'He's one of her kids now,' Dean said internally kicking himself for mentioning his name in front of Sammy.

_'Is he, he one of your tormentors?'_ Sammy asked but before he could hear his brother's answer, he started to flicker and then disappeared, _'Dean!'_

'Sammy!'

S—D

'Dean!' Sammy cried out as he sat upright in his wheelchair and dropped his unread book on the floor. 'No Dean!'

'Sammy what is it?' Jim asked rushing back to the boy's side, 'are you in pain?'

'Ya know your little shows are starting to wear thin Sam, whenever you don't get your own way,' John said dryly as Bobby pushed his wheelchair back into the motel room, he had a tray of takeaway coffees perched on his knee. He had heard Sam's calling out for Dean just as they opened the door and for some irrational reason he once again saw red.

'Jonathon Edward Winchester!' Jim snapped, 'that is enough!'

'No what is enough is these attention seeking games of Sam's.' John growled back.

'Uncle Bobby?' Sammy twisted around until he could see his "Uncle", 'I – I saw Dean again.' This time instead of arguing with his father over the same things Sam decided to ignore the bait and to tell Bobby what he knew, he had to get help for Dean somehow. That was more important than scoring points in a fight with his father.

'What did ya see Sam?' Bobby asked as he came to squat next to the chair making it more comfortable and less awkward for the boy.

'They've moved Dean, somehow they have created a cave in solid rock, and the only opening is a small slit right up high. There're no cracks or joins anywhere, it's like the cave me and Dean were caught in when we first saw her. Well except for the fact that there's no way in or out of this new one.'

'Do ya know where it is?'

'Kind of, but … but if I can … I think I can find him again.'

'Are you honestly buying all of this attention seeking Bobby?' John interrupted the quiet discussion between his son and his friend.

'That's enough John drink yer coffee.'

'He is _my _son Bobby, _not yours_!' John snarled, the words out of his mouth before he realised just what he had said, the look Bobby gave him was bad enough but the look of utter devastation on his youngest son's face was ten times worse. An uneasy heavy silence fell across the room of hunters, making it feel like a funeral instead of the planning of a rescue.

S—D

'Fuck it all to hell!' Caleb swore, after the latest blow up with the almighty John Winchester, they had separated father and son once again before blood was spilled. They had decided to move up their departure, with Jim this time taking charge of John while Bobby talk a few more minutes talking to Sam about his vision or visitation with Dean whatever it was. Everyone else busied themselves by packing the cars and checking weaponry, making sure that they were prepared for any eventuality.

Caleb decided to do one last sweep of the motel rooms before they left, when he found Sam's back brace lying on the bathroom floor next to his discarded wheelchair. The bathroom window was open and the flywire screen was no where to be seen. 'Fuck … fuck … fuck!'

Storming out of the room with the brace in one hand Caleb went in search for an irresponsible father, 'congratulations John, you just lost your last chance to win father of the year.' He spat out the words as he hurled the brace at the injured man.

'What the fuck are you on now Reeves?' John snarled back as he easily caught Sam's brace, 'and what the hell are you doing with this?'

'Good question, why don't we ask your son? Oh wait we can't coz he's gone!'

'Gone? What do you mean gone?'

'Gone as in left, absconded or my personal favourite he's runaway!' Caleb said in a low well controlled tone of voice, 'I found that on the bathroom floor next to his discarded wheelchair, the window open and flywire gone.'

'Sam's runaway?' Bobby asked incredulously as he ran back inside to check the scene of the kid's departure.

'How the hell can he runaway? He's a cripple!' John said turning to glare up at the doctor, 'or you been lying to me too Doc?'

'Sam's never been a crip…paraplegic John. He was in the chair to help the healing process along with the wearing of his brace, the physiotherapy and treatments he's been receiving. Sam can walk it is just very difficult for him to maintain any length of time on his feet, keeping his balance and managing his pain levels.' Micah took a breath and then levelled a curious stare at the older man, 'tell me John, you're currently using a wheelchair, are you a cripple?'

S—D

Using the trees and plants as crutches as much as he could Sam dragged himself up the hillside following the pull he felt from his link to Dean. At first, he was fuelled by his anger with his father and his own feelings of impotence at being trapped in the wheelchair and back brace. If the others or rather if his dad thought he was useless then he was going to prove them all wrong. They can keep arguing he was going to find his brother. Though after dragging his fast numbing legs along the rocky and rough terrain Sam had had enough.

His foot caught a jagged rock edge and Sam found himself tumbling backwards down the slope back the way he had just pulled himself. 'No, no, no.' he sobbed slamming his fists into the ground when he finally came to a stop.

'Sammy?' Caleb's voice broke through Sam's self pitying thoughts and the thirteen year old squinted up at the familiar face hovering above him.

'C-Caleb? How?'

'How did I find ya?' Caleb smirked as he crouched down next to Sammy and helped him to sit up, 'first up how you doing? Hurting anywhere new?'

'Nope, just pride more than anything. I do feel a little numb but not completely.' Sammy answered as honestly as he could.

'Kewl, okay I left the others trying to reign in your daddy and wanting to find ya.' Caleb held a silencing finger to Sam's lips when the teen started to protest. 'Hey, hey it's alright Sam your dad'll calm down and well the fact that you managed to get as far as you did without any help at all well that says it all.'

'I have to agree with Caleb on that score,' Doctor Micah Zimmer said as he knelt down on the other side of Sam to Caleb dropping the first aid kit between them, 'so any new injuries?'

S—D


	2. Chapter 2

**Landslide – Cave In 3**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same as when I had first started this 'verse, I don't own any of the Supernatural world; characters or plots. I do however, plot a lot when it comes to Sam and Dean, plot, hurt, comfort and hurt again, sigh it's the best payment I can give myself! I do not receive any financial gains or gratuities of any kind from my Fanfiction.

**Characters: **Wee!Chester story, Dean is 17, Sam is 13. Also featured are: John Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus, Caleb, Joshua, Azazel and assorted demonic minions. OCs including Dr Micah Zimmer, the Payne brothers amongst others.

**Warning: **Foul language abounds as well as extreme violence and implied sensitive issues, if these are too much for you then please feel free to read some of my other gentler stories.

**Dedication: **To all of the very patient fans of this 'verse and to those who have sent me requests for the next instalment, this is to say thank you to all and I dedicate the entire story to you.

S—D

**Chapter Two: What's Real? **

**Then:**

_Using the trees and plants as crutches as much as he could Sam dragged himself up the hillside following the pull he felt from his link to Dean. At first, he was fuelled by his anger with his father and his own feelings of impotence at being trapped in the wheelchair and back brace. If the others or rather if his dad thought he was useless then he was going to prove them all wrong. They can keep arguing he was going to find his brother. Though after dragging his fast numbing legs along the rocky and rough terrain Sam had had enough._

_His foot caught a jagged rock edge and Sam found himself tumbling backwards down the slope back the way he had just pulled himself. 'No, no, no.' he sobbed slamming his fists into the ground when he finally came to a stop._

_'Sammy?' Caleb's voice broke through Sam's self pitying thoughts and the thirteen year old squinted up at the familiar face hovering above him._

_'C-Caleb? How?'_

_'How did I find ya?' Caleb smirked as he crouched down next to Sammy and helped him to sit up, 'first up how you doing? Hurting anywhere new?'_

_'Nope, just pride more than anything. I do feel a little numb but not completely.' Sammy answered as honestly as he could. _

_'Kewl, okay I left the others trying to reign in your daddy and wanting to find ya.' Caleb held a silencing finger to Sam's lips when the teen started to protest. 'Hey, hey it's alright Sam your dad'll calm down and well the fact that you managed to get as far as you did without any help at all well that says it all.'_

_'I have to agree with Caleb on that score,' Doctor Micah Zimmer said as he knelt down on the other side of Sam to Caleb dropping the first aid kit between them, 'so any new injuries?'_

**Now:**

Dean stood stiffly in front of the Nuinine determinedly staring at the wall just behind her without giving her any attention whatsoever. The seconds turned into minutes as he found a tiny speck of black in the rock so very interesting that it took his complete concentration and attention.

Though he had to admit his leg was literally on fire from the inside out, sending tendrils of flames along each and every muscle and nerve. He wavered slightly but immediately pulled himself back and strengthened his resolve even more; he was not going to give the creature anything in anyway.

'Why so defiant my child?' her voice slipped along his skin as though it was made of silk, teasing the fine hairs just at the back of his neck on the way to his ears, 'I only want to make you more comfortable.'

Dean stoically stared ahead and acted as though he hadn't heard a word from her, though his resolve started to waiver as the lyrical voice began to sing in his mind. Strange words twisted and tickled his thoughts changing them and slowly altering his perceptions altogether.

'What are … what are you?' Dean said forcing the words through clenched teeth, finally breaking his silence.

'I have no idea what you are talking about dear child.' She said shrugging elegantly as she stepped towards her captive.

'Get … out … of … my … head.' Dean ground out.

'You have such a beautiful mind my child.'

'No … s-stop!' Dean said and gripped the sides of his head, 'stop, p-please.'

'Oh poor baby, it hurts doesn't it?' She cooed wrapping her arms around Dean's quivering shoulders, 'shh just give in to it, let my voice soothe you and the pain will go, just give in to it.'

'No!' Dean screamed and wrenched himself out her embrace, 'leave me alone bitch,' he spat out as he backed towards the wall, keeping everyone in his line of sight, 'just fuck off and leave me alone.'

'Stupid, stupid child!' She shrieked as she vanished taking with her the guards and once again, Dean was alone in the cave. Scalding tears started to roll down his face as he finally gave in to the pain and exhaustion; he dropped to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. 'So tired of it all,' he wept, 'so freaking tired … I'm sorry Sammy I tried, I'm so sorry.'

S—D

Sam pushed Micah's ands away and scrambled backwards until his back collided with the base of a large tree. Breathing heavily he glared at Caleb and then at Micah almost daring them to try and touch him.

'Sam? Sam what is it? What's wrong?' Micah asked confused at Sam's sudden attitude.

'D-Don't touch me pl-please … don't touch me!' Sam ground out, his head felt like it was going to explode and float away at the same time, on the very fringes of his awareness, he could feel Dean but the closeness of Micah and Caleb smothered the tenuous connection trying to form between the brothers.

Sitting back Caleb and Micah glanced at each other before returning their attention back to Sam, the thirteen year old sat with his back against the large tree trunk, his gaze fixed on a point just behind them, his green eyes became glassy and unfocused as he concentrated on that spot and on what only he could see.

'Sam?' Caleb asked as he started to reach out and touch Sam's arm but a shock of static electricity stopped him and he pulled back in shock.

'Dean?' Sam called out as he felt himself float out of his own body and glide towards that point in the distance where he knew Dean was lying so still; so close to death. 'Dean answer me please?'

'Sammy?'

'Dean, Dean I'm here,' Sam called, reaching out he tried to touch Dean's cheek but he was unable to make a solid connection.

'Sammy? No, no you have to get outta here, before she comes back.'

'No Dean, I'm not leaving you.'

'You have to Sam, you have to get dad…'

'They found him, he's alright and ummm already fighting…'

'Ahh S-Sam you have to let me go,' Dean said as he lifted a shaking hand to pass through Sam's transparent form, 'dude you're all sparkly.'

'We're coming to find you Dean,' Sam said when the pull to return to his body started to tug at his awareness. 'I – I have to go Dean but I'll be back with Caleb and Micah to get you out.'

'No, no don't Sam please don't come looking for me it's too dangerous.' But Dean's pitiful plea never reached Sam as the teen's physical body pulled his spiritual essence back with force.

S—D

Sam gasped with the force of the recoil back into his consciousness and physical body, he felt his stomach clench and twist in a desperate bid to expel any contents.

'Sam?' Micah asked as he inched forward towards his young patient, 'Sam can you hear me?'

'M-Micah?' Sam blinked wearily both his waning strength and energy were gone; he felt lethargic, his head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep.

'Hey Sam can you tell me what happened?' Micah asked as he quickly checked Sam's vitals, 'you were gone kiddo.'

'Huh?' Sam blinked owlishly at the medic unsure of what was said to him 'sorry Micah m'tired, so tired.'

'Sam did you … did you go to Dean again?' Caleb asked as the realisation of what had happened hit him.

'He's … dying Cal.' Sam whispered as his exhaustion took over and he slumped against the tree in such a deep sleep, he appeared unconscious.

Silently Caleb stood up and gently gathered Sam into his arms; with innate tenderness, he cradled the teen against his chest and with Micah covering them from behind, made his way back to the motel.

'Dear Lord what happened?' Jim said as he opened the door to the weary trio, 'where? What? How?'

'Slow down Preacher before ya give yerself a heart attack,' Caleb said with a grin as he moved into the room and albeit reluctantly relinquished his precious cargo to the soft warmth of the bed. 'He's exhausted more than anything.'

'Where did you find him?' Jim asked as he watched Micah give the sleeping teenager a complete exam, concern etched across his craggy face when he noticed Sam didn't even flinch in his sleep at the intrusion.

'Half way up the mountain, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that his legs went numb from over exertion,' Micah said without looking up, 'actually we think he slipped down a ways and he got even further than where we caught up with him.'

'All without his braces?' Jim asked shaking his head slightly, 'stubborn Winchesters!'

'Sam?' John's deep gravelly voice made the others turn towards the doorway, John stood with the aid of Bobby staring down at the small frame lying in the bed, 'is he?'

'Sleeping, he's exhausted John,' Micah said, 'what are you doing out of your chair?'

'I have to get moving Doc, no more sitting around, if we're going to find Dean we have to get going, all of us.' John said as he slowly limped towards the chair next to Sam's bed, 'me and Sam included.'

'Who are you and where's the real John Winchester?' Caleb quipped cheekily as a shocked silence descended on the occupants of the room.

'D-Dean?' Sam cried out his brother's name as he started to writhe in the bed, the first sure sign of a nightmare building momentum, 'no … no … Dean don't go!'

'Sam, Sam son wake up,' John said gently shaking Sam's shoulder he ignored the others as he tried to bring his son back from the horrors invading his subconscious.

Jim motioned for the others to follow him into the adjoining room giving father and son some privacy and giving them a chance to talk to Micah and Caleb about Sam's attempt at running away.

S—D

John waited until he heard the door close between the rooms, now they were alone, he carefully got up and slid into the bed next to Sam. Tenderly he lifted Sam up and cradled him against his side with his head resting on his father's shoulder. In hushed tones, John continuously talked to Sam slowly bringing him back from the grip of the nightmare assaulting his subconscious.

For the first time in a long time John took a good look at his youngest boy, small for his age Sam gave an air of innocence and vulnerability about him that Dean never had. Two brothers, and yet two completely different boys. With a small smile, John remembered the day Dean was born, he came out screaming and wide eyed within minutes of his birth he had the nurses falling over themselves wanting to look after him. 'Should've realised then what a magnet for the women Dean was gonna be,' he said as he hugged his youngest boy a little tighter, 'your brother was a handful from the start, a real livewire with unending energy,' John chuckled softly as one particular memory came back with crystal clarity. 'Dean was no more than two months old, he had the blondest hair and these big green eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts. Anyway no matter what we did we couldn't get Dean to sleep this one day, we put him down and he'd play for a while kicking his feet and then he wanted to be picked up. Your mom fed him, bathed and changed him, I played with him, we took him for a walk in the park, a drive around town, and yet at the end of the day he was still wide awake. Two months old and was already wanting to do all nighters.' John shook his head remembering how exhausting those first few months were settling in with their baby boy. 'The older he got the more energy he seemed to have he was walking at nine months as well as talking. Honestly Sam I honestly don't know how your mom and me got through those first months with your brother, once he was walking he was running and trying to escape no matter what we did to reign him in. Except for the car, put him in the impala and drive and he was an angel, he'd sit in his seat and stare out the window content as long as he was in that car. Even then he loved the impala more than anything else, his face would just light up the closer he was to it, until guess he would've been three no four, that's right your mom was pregnant with you. Anyway we couldn't find him anywhere in the house, your mom wasn't feeling too good this time round and was getting upset and then we heard the car start up. Your brother managed to get hold of the car keys, get outside and in the car. Dunno how long he tried but he managed to get the keys into the ignition and to turn it on. Gave himself a helluva fright when the car actually started, he was crying his heart out when I found him. I didn't have the heart to punish him, I think the fright did enough coz that was it for him for a long time.' John paused and looked down to see a pair of sleepy green eyes blinking long and slow while watching him. Giving his son a tender smile John continued to tell Sam stories of their lives before Mary's death.

'The day you were born, Dean was so excited but worried at the same time. Ya see Sammy, your mom didn't do so well while she was pregnant with you, and for the last trimester the doctor ordered her to have complete bed rest, so your brother at the age of four years decided to take it upon himself to look after your mom. He refused to leave her to go to preschool or the sitter's no where, he just wanted to stay with his mom and little "brudder". He said all along that you were going to be his brother and that was it, he was not going to have any girl sister. Your mom went into premature labour, you were in such a hurry to come out, anyway I had just left to go and pick up Karen to come and sit with Dean and your mom while I worked when she started labour.' John smiled as he himself became lost in the memory as he shared it with Sam who was only just aware of what his father was saying. It meant more to the thirteen year old than anything else, not for the stories and memories but for the fact that his dad was hugging him, and consoling him with them, taking away the pain and fear and the overwhelming feeling of helplessness the nightmare had brought with it.

'By the time I got back with Karen, Dean had dragged your mom's suitcase to the front door, helped your mom downstairs to the living room, he even managed to get her slippers on the right feet. He was sitting next to her on the couch, with his hand on her belly and each time a pain started your mom told me later that he would talk to you, telling you not to be scared and that he'd see you soon. That he was your big brother and would always look after you.' John's voice cracked slightly and managed to wipe the moisture from his eyes, 'he got so angry when they wouldn't let him in while your mom had you, nothing would console him until your aunt Karen took him to the hospital cafeteria for pie and milk. By the time they came back you were born and he got to hold you before they put you in the incubator and whisked you away to the neonatal intensive care unit. You were in that thing for five weeks, you were so small Sammy, you were all arms and legs and fitted in my hand. I was so scared when I held you that I was gonna break ya, you were so fragile. Though when Dean was allowed to come up and see you, you immediately started to thrive and respond to his voice, it was like you already knew who he was.

Your mom was finally well enough to come home and then you came home a few weeks later and Dean was so excited, he helped us fix up the nursery for you, even put Mr Ears his stuffed blue bunny in your crib to keep you safe like he had with Dean. You really started to grow then, and by the time you were six months …'

'Dad?' Sam whispered after John had fallen silent, lost in the rest of his memories of that fateful night, 'you okay dad?'

'Yeah m'fine Sammy, how bout you?' John looked down at those luminous green eyes; they were paler than his and Dean's, the colour of the sea, where theirs were more a darker forest green, John realised then that Sam's eyes were a mix of his and Mary's, 'funny thing Sammy you always resembled me and Dean was more like your mom except in eye colour. Your eyes are a mix of hers and mine where Dean's are straight out the same colour as mine.'

'Thanks dad,' Sam sighed yawning widely.

'What for?' John asked genuinely confused.

'For ahh telling me bout that stuff, I never knew I was a premmie or about Dean when he was little.'

'How bout you get some sleep now huh?'

'M'sorry dad.'

'What for?'

'For fighting and for running away and stuff…' Sam mumbled against his father's shoulder but John was able to understand most of it.

'Just … just don't do another runner alright?' Although all John got in answer was a soft snuffling snore, 'sleep well son.'

S—D

Dean felt himself being lifted and carried somewhere but he couldn't bring himself to care who was carrying him or why. He didn't bother opening his eyes or to give any indication that he was aware of what was happening. All he concentrated on was the fading face of his baby brother, the scrawny little baby they let him hold before taking him away, the baby his dad put in his arms the night of the fire, the kid who was so scared of being alone; Sam's face was starting to fade from Dean's awareness.

Dean felt his body moving and tried to garner enough energy to open his eyes but when he felt hands moving over his chest and abdomen, he felt a surge of adrenaline fuel his energy base and he bucked and fought, eyes wide open and filled with a sudden blood lust Dean reacted.

Payne lay on the floor groaning and clutching himself, another two guards were also on the floor but they were unconscious. Dean crouched in a corner panting heavily, he fought to regain his balance and focus, slowly the blurriness became sharper and he was able to see enough to start moving.

Warily he started to move past Payne when the crazed man grabbed his still healing leg and yanked hard pulling Dean off balance. Tumbling awkwardly the seventeen year old cursed under his breath and scrambled to get away from the outstretched hand.

'Get off me!' He yelled and kicked out as hard as he could, smirking when he heard the gasp of pain coming from his potential attacker. 'Pervert.'

Taking a deep breath Dean ran as fast as his injured leg could manage, he slid haphazardly around bends as he felt himself slowly make his way upwards. A burst of fresh air rushed against his face giving the teen a much needed boost. Taking a breath Dean felt an energy surge renewing his determination; just a few feet away he saw daylight coming through a crevice in the rocks.

Just as he reached out to touch the cool rock and to breath in the rich, clean and cool air from outside he felt the brunt of an invisible attack pushing him face first into the cave wall. Dazed he tried to regain enough self-control to crawl out of the narrow opening when he was assaulted once again. This time though Dean remained lying where he landed, not moving and bleeding. A transparent hand reached down to stroke the side of his face before rolling Dean over onto his back. The ghostly hand pulled hard on his chin forcing his mouth open and as Dean lay unconscious a cloud of grey smoke descended towards his mouth, it hovered for a brief second before disappearing down Dean's throat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Landslide – Cave In 3**

**Disclaimer: **Still the same as when I had first started this 'verse, I don't own any of the Supernatural world; characters or plots. I do however, plot a lot when it comes to Sam and Dean, plot, hurt, comfort and hurt again, sigh it's the best payment I can give myself! I do not receive any financial gains or gratuities of any kind from my Fanfiction.

**Characters: **Wee!Chester story, Dean is 17, Sam is 13. Also featured are: John Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus, Caleb, Joshua, Azazel and assorted demonic minions. OCs including Dr Micah Zimmer, the Payne brothers amongst others.

**Warning: **Foul language abounds as well as extreme violence and implied sensitive issues, if these are too much for you then please feel free to read some of my other gentler stories.

**Author's Note: Apology **for not updating sooner but I lost my mum just several weeks ago, and although she was sick for a long time with cancer her death was sudden and very quick in the end, she was gone within 48hrs from complications caused by the cancers. I am getting slowly back into the swing of things and will try and get my writing under control soon; it's a great distraction for me.

S—D

**Chapter Three: You can trust me. **

**Then:**

_Dean felt his body moving and tried to garner enough energy to open his eyes but when he felt hands moving over his chest and abdomen, he felt a surge of adrenaline fuel his energy base and he bucked and fought, eyes wide open and filled with a sudden blood lust Dean reacted._

_Payne lay on the floor groaning and clutching himself, another two guards were also on the floor but they were unconscious. Dean crouched in a corner panting heavily, he fought to regain his balance and focus, slowly the blurriness became sharper and he was able to see enough to start moving._

_Warily he started to move past Payne when the crazed man grabbed his still healing leg and yanked hard pulling Dean off balance. Tumbling awkwardly the seventeen year old cursed under his breath and scrambled to get away from the outstretched hand. _

_'Get off me!' He yelled and kicked out as hard as he could, smirking when he heard the gasp of pain coming from his potential attacker. 'Pervert.'_

**Now:**

'Freaking Winchesters, gonna tie em all up and shove em down a deep, deep hole without a rope!' Bobby fumed his voice echoing through the rooms.

'What is it now Bobby?' Jim asked as he tiredly straightened his shoulders and prepared for another bout of arguments.

'They're gone, this time both of em … gone just like that!' Bobby said throwing his hands up in the air in disgust, 'that Winchester gets a bee in his ass and does what he likes without even thinking bout anyone else.'

'Sam?'

'Gone too, the pair of em … jest as bad as each other.' Bobby shoved his cap back and forwards in frustration, 'where's the others?'

'Getting organised … damn we were going to go together.'

'Why Preacher didn't think ya had it in ya to swear.' Bobby said with a smirk fixed firmly on his craggy face, 'ya think Sam had another one of those …things again?'

'Could've I honestly don't know Bobby, we had better get packed and get going not too sure how much of a head start they had.'

'Hopefully both those two idjits can't walk that far!' Bobby said with a soft growl.

'Micah's going to have his hands full, not sure if the young doctor really knows or understands what he got into when he started looking after the Winchesters.' Pastor Jim Murphy said with a wry grin, 'come on old man let's get going.'

'Who yer callin' old? Yer aint any spring chicken yerself.'

S—D

John wiped the sweat from his eyes with one hand and massaged his aching back with the other while he watched Sam stoically make his way along the forest path. His thirteen year old son barely made a sound although he must have been hurting just as much or if not more than his father and that thought alone made John feel even worse.

'You doing okay there Sam?' He called out hating how breathless he sounded.

'Yeah m'okay dad what about you?' Sam answered as he finally stopped his relentless trek forward and turned towards his dad.

'Yeah, yeah just catching my breath,' John said as he slowly limped forward to catch up with Sam, 'you can take it easy ya know kiddo, you don't have to push yourself till you drop.'

'He needs us dad, I – I don't know how to explain it but … Dean needs us, he's dying.' Sam said as he turned and started slowly limp forward again.

'How Sam? How do you know?' John asked, this time however, there was no heat in his voice or accusations in his tone just plain, honest curiosity.

'I'm not sure, it's like I sometimes I feel this ahhh pull and I concentrate and not think of anything until I feel like I'm floating and then it's like I'm there but I'm not.' Sam said as he glanced up at his father for a few seconds, 'I can see Dean, speak to him and hear him but I can't touch him and it's for only a few short seconds. It hurts when I get back and I get so, so tired.'

'And the last time you saw Dean?'

'He said that he didn't want me to go back to him, that he's dying and he didn't want me there to see him like that.'

'We're gonna find him Sam. We're going to bring yer brother home.' John said as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed slightly, 'we're bringing Dean home alive.'

They moved slowly along the path in companionable silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts and memories of their missing family member when all of a sudden Sam swayed dizzily and reached out for his father's hand. 'Dad … Dad … Dean's close to us.' He ground out as the dizziness worsened, 'I can feel him.'

'Where Sammy? Where is he?' John asked tightening his grip on Sam's hand until his young son whimpered and tried to pull away, 'shit I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean that.'

'S'okay dad,' Sam said as he let his father help him sit down against a broad tree trunk, the massive branches above giving them a reprieve from the bright sunshine.

'Here's some water,' John said and lifted the flask to his son's lips, holding it while Sam took a few sips, 'how you doing now?'

'M'kay dad,' Sam slurred as he felt the familiar pull, 'Dean?'

'Can you see him Sam? Can you see your brother?' John asked staring at his son intently, he could feel the impatience building inside of him again and desperately he tried to swallow it down and calm himself.

Sam could hear his father's voice off in the distance but all he could concentrate on was the sight in front of him, 'leave my brother alone!' he cried out as he watched a man grab at Dean's leg, 'leave him alone!'

'Sam?' John sat back on his heels and watched his son closely with something akin to fascination as Sam's eyes glazed over and face went slack, but the plaintive cry for whoever it was to leave Dean alone almost broke the hardened heart of this particular hunter.

Sam reached out to help his brother when his hand went through the man attacking Dean, 'why can't I help you Dean.'

S—D

Dean blinked and stared up in horror as he saw Sam's twinkling form hovering above them and then as he swooped down to try and stop the pervert from hurting him. A short sharp laugh erupted from deep within his throat as Dean realised the absurdity of the situation and with a renewed wave of pure adrenaline, he tackled Payne pushing him backwards into the rock wall with a heavy slam to the man's jaw with his elbow Dean managed to stun Payne enough to get away.

'Dean … Dean me and dad we're close, we're gonna get ya.' Sam called out as he floated behind his brother, 'is there anyway out of here?'

'Dunno … Sammy … like … a … maze … in … here.' Dean gasped out breathlessly as he forced himself to keep moving worried about where the She-Devil and Rick were hiding. 'I-I can feel a … a … breeze.'

Sam floated ahead desperate to find an escape for Dean before he had to return to his own body, 'down this way Dean there's a small gap …'

'Hang … on … Sam…my,' Dean pushed the words out as his strength faded with each torturous step.

'Just get here Dean and me and dad will find ya.' Sam said, 'just keep moving this way.'

'Since … when … did … you … become … such a … a … a … boss … Samm-my?' Dean asked as he forced his aching body and numb leg forward, 'm-might … hafta … use … yer … chair … for … a … bit.'

'You can use it all you like just get here Dean,' Sam said as he watched his big brother struggling, the pull to return to his body was getting stronger and harder to ignore but he so wanted to stay with Dean and to make sure that he got out of that cave. 'Come on Dean, you can do it!'

'Sh…shut … up!' Dean ground out, 'geeze … bitch … bitch … bitch.'

With one last stuttering step Dean dropped to his knees just before he reached the gap and gasped in the fresh air from the oh so tantalisingly close outside. 'I-I can't … sor-ry … Sammy.'

'Yes you can Dean Winchester get off your butt and get outside.' Sam demanded; though his fading form didn't hold as much authority as he had hoped, the pull back to his own body was too strong now.

'Bossy … bitch!' Dean whispered as he determinedly kept moving towards the freedom, though he could not stop thinking that this was all just one big mind game.

S—D

'Sam? Oh God Sammy come on back to me!' John felt the panic rising inside as he watched the colour disappear from Sam's face as his youngest son collapsed bonelessly to one side, his face slack and eyes glassy and fixed. With a shaking hand, John checked Sam's pulse as he watched his chest for any signs of breathing happening. 'Don't you give up on me boy.'

Suddenly Sam's body jolted as though he had been shocked, his eyes wide and rolling, harsh rasping breathes forced out of his gaping mouth as he fought to join with his physical body once again.

'Sammy? Sammy? Come on boy you can do it!' John pulled Sam into his arms and held him upright helping him to breath easier, 'that's it, that's it just relax…' he coached until he saw those telltale signs of Sam's and he quickly moved his youngster into position just as the retching started. 'Lucky I know when you're gonna puke kiddo,' he muttered with a dry chuckle.

Weakly Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned his head to look up at his father, 'we gotta go dad, I know where Dean is.'

S—D

Two hours later, an exhausted and hurting John Winchester sat between his equally exhausted and hurting sons. Dean's rescue was now just a blur of memories even though it was barely over; the two boys both so fragile physically and emotionally astounded their father with their tenacity, refusing to give up even when they had so little to give.

John and Sam found Dean lying semi-conscious in the long grass by the small gap he had dragged himself through, the fresh air reviving him enough to get through the hole and to find refuge until Sammy came back. Though for the life of him he couldn't remember who Sam said was with him.

'Dean?' John called out when they found Dean, lying so still at first the eldest Winchester thought it was too late and that his precious first-born had died until he saw the slight rise and fall of his chest and felt the beat of his pulse. 'Ah thank God, my boy is alive.'

'S-S-Sammy?' Dean moaned, his eyes fluttered open and focused on the familiar face hovering above him and then he noticed the other face and panic set in. 'N-No g-get away fro-from me.'

'Dean, Dean it's me … it's dad.' John tried to calm his eldest down but the closer he came and the more he tried to restrain him, Dean fought harder.

'What did you do to Sam? Pervert!' Dean snapped as his mind filled in the shadowed face with Payne's features 'leave my brother alone.'

'Dean, Dean it's alright … it really is dad,' Sam said as he got between his father and brother, 'it's me Sammy and it's dad!'

'S-Sam?' Dean blinked and looked up at his little brother, reaching up with a shaking hand he touched Sam realising for the first time that he could actually make physical contact with him. 'You … you're here really Sammy?'

'Yeah bro I'm here,' Sam said blinking back tears, 'dad's with me, it's not that monster Dean … really is dad.'

'D-Dad?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on the face but for some reason the face remained distorted and unrecognisable.

'Come on son let's get you out of here,' John said as he bit back the flash of jealousy he felt for Sam, as the thirteen year old was able to get through to Dean when he, their father, couldn't.

Now the three of them rested under the same tree Sam and John had rested under earlier, one son on each side of their father, all three, battered, bruised and emotionally hurting but finally together.

S—D

'Well, well aint this a pretty picture,' Caleb drawled turning to grin up at Rufus, 'where's the doc, old man and preacher?'

'We're right behind ya idjit,' Bobby retorted and set down the doctor's bags, 'and if I'm the old man then yer had better git yer affairs in order coz ya aint leaving the woods alive if I've got something to say bout it, freaking idjit.'

'Whoa slow down Bobby, what's got ya panties all bunched up?' Caleb asked backing up slightly when he saw the glint in Bobby's eyes.

'And you two,' Bobby turned his angry gaze onto the amused faces of the Winchesters, 'I'm gonna hogtie the two of ya together and then to a ten tonne weight.'

'Bobby we found Dean…'

'Uncle Bobby we found Dean …' Sam and John spoke at the same time silencing the rant Bobby was just getting into.

'Aint gonna git ya off the hook that easily,' Bobby said squatting down stiffly he gave Dean a cursory glance over and then grinned and winked, 'good to see ya back boy, maybe yer'll have more luck than me reigning these two idjits in.'

'Uhh yeah,' Dean stuttered, _how come Sam's face is the only one I remember? Who are they all? Is this all a dream? A mind-game caused by that Nuinine?_

'Dean you okay over there?' Sam asked worriedly he reached over to his brother and touched his arm, hating it even more when he felt the flinch.

'Yeah sure Sammy, just …' Dean wanted to get up, grab Sammy and run from the danger of the caves and the danger of these strangers but all he could do was to submit to the prying hands and demanding voices, 'just tired.'

'Doc is he alright?' Sam asked worry clearly etched across his young face.

'Don't worry Sam, he's gonna be fine now.' Micah said while he prepared a small injection to help with Dean's pain levels and anxiety. 'This is just to help with Dean's pain Sam that's all.' He added when he saw the worry blossom into almost panic on Sam's face.

'Oh okay,' Sam said watching carefully while Micah administered the injection, 'it's gonna be fine Dean.'

'Wh-what's that?' Dean snapped when he felt the needle go in, _how did he get that passed me?_ 'What are you doing?'

'Just some pain relief Dean that's all,' Micah said, 'then I can take a look at your leg.'

'My leg's fine,' Dean tried to push himself up against the tree a little more when he felt the drug starting to work, it's effects taking control very quickly. 'Wh-whoa wh-what … Sammy? Sammy where … are ya?'

'I'm right here Dean,' Sam said crawling over to his brother; once again the brothers were back together again in their own world.

'You're next Sam,' Micah said glomming the youth with a shot similar to the one he had just given Dean, exchanging a worried glance with Jim Murphy when Sam had no reaction whatsoever to the injection.

'Hang on Doc I don't need one of your …' John started when he felt that familiar burn as the needle broke through his skin, 'son-of-a-bitch!'

'Micah what did you just do?' Jim asked with an amused look on his face.

'Just made our job of wrangling them a little easier is all,' Caleb answered for Micah.

S—D

Jim stared down at the three Winchesters stretched out in the two beds, Dean and Sam together in the large double and John in the single. 'Why can't the three of you be as peaceful as you look now all of the time?' he said shaking his head he sat down at the table with his own journal, making notes and keeping a constant watch over the three members of his extended family.

Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and looked across at Dean as the teenager started to toss about restlessly; stiffly Jim stood and made his way silently across the room to crouch next to Dean's side of the bed.

_'Sh my darling boy, you're having a bad dream that's all,' Nuinine cooed in Dean's ear as she stroked his face and cradled him against her breast, 'want to tell me about it?'_

_'N-no, no leave me alone,' Dean struggled weakly but she held him tightly and he felt his strength being literally sucked from him. 'Do…don't.'_

_'Ah baby please don't fight me, you're my son and I love you.'_

_'N-Not your baby.'_

_'Shh child, it's all a dream anyway.'_

_Dean stood in the centre of the cave, pale light filtered across the ceiling, the only source of lighting flickered and then disappeared leaving him in a purple blackness, swirling images brushed against him but he couldn't make out what they were. The cave melted around him, morphing into the gardens of the hospital where Sam was admitted after the cave in. He could hear the sounds of a fight, vicious and cruel taunts filled the air along with the thumping of fists and boots against flesh._

_'Sammy?' Dean called out but when he went to move he couldn't his feet were no longer there, the ground covered them up to his ankles, 'Sammy!'_

_'You cannot fight me child,' the Nuinine's voice caressed his flushed skin leaving scorch marks in its wake, 'I am the only one who loves you my son.'_

_'No, no leave me alone!'_

_'You cannot fight me,' The Nuinine appeared in front of him, almost transparent with shimmering lights in her hair, she was ethereal like an angel and then her face changed, her hair long and blonde swayed around her shoulders, 'my child.'_

_'Mom?' Dean whispered and then tried to pull away, 'no, no not my mom, not my mom!'_

'Not my mom!' Dean cried out as he sat up in the bed panting heavily. 'You're not my mom!'

'Dean, Dean shh it's alright you were dreaming,' Jim tried to console the teenager but as soon as he reached out to touch him Dean recoiled violently and collided with a sleepy Sam.

'Wha' what's wrong?' Sam blinked owlishly up at his brother who seemed to be almost lying on top of him, 'Dean?'

'Huh? Oh sorry Sammy, just a bad dream,' Dean tried to calm himself down and to workout what was happening all at once when another strange face appeared confusing him even more, 'who are you all?'

'Dean calm down, you're safe we got you out,' John said, waking up when he heard Dean's plaintive cry he struggled to get out of his own bed but soon replaced Jim at Dean's bedside, 'me and Sam got you out.'

'No, no who are you?' Dean stared wildly around the room, 'it's all a trick.'

'Dean?' Sam touched Dean's shoulder making the older boy turn to look at him, 'no trick Dean, I promise.'

'No Sammy they got to you too, they got you too.' Dean felt like crying, his entire body ached, his stomach cramped and head was thumping from a little hammer going wild in his brain. 'Did they hurt you Sammy?'

'No, no Dean no one hurt me … We got you away from the cave, you're safe now.' Sam said twisting awkwardly he winced when his back protested, 'we safe now.'

'You, you're hurt Sammy,' Dean said instantly falling into familiar habits, 'show me Sammy.'

'Dean!' Sam almost whined but submitted to his brother's mother-hen tendencies.

'Where did you get that bruise Sam?' Dean demanded as he ran his fingers over the large bruise covering most of his little brothers back, marring the surgical and other scars with a sickening black and purple painful mask.

'Bruise?' John and Jim asked in unison.

'From his fall the other day when he went walking without his brace,' Micah answered all of them after hearing the fuss, 'would it be okay if I give the boys a quick check over in private?'

'I should stay Doc,' John said his angry glare silencing any protest from the young medic.

'Please dad, it's okay,' Sam said putting his hand on top of his fathers, 'it's okay really.'

John opened his mouth to argue but swallowed deeply and reluctantly agreed to leave with Jim, 'We'll just be next door boys.'

'Thanks dad,' Sam said but Dean kept his gaze fixed on the damage done to his brother's back and tried to block out the monsters the Nuinine had planted to mess with his head. Somehow, he was going to save Sam and get them out of the cave.

S—D

'So the trap is set?' the Nuinine asked appearing in front of Payne like a spectre ready to haunt him.

'Yes madam it has worked brilliantly,' the crazed man replied, 'we will soon have both boys here for you ... you can trust me.'

'You hear that Rick?' The Nuinine turned to her current oldest child, 'you will have two brothers soon.'

'Yeah it's wonderful mother,' Rick said smiling up at the creature, _yeah wonderful I'll have that snot nosed brat to do what I want with and I'll have Deano right where I want him too. _'It's gonna be great mom.'

TBC


End file.
